US 2003/0181114 discloses a drywall tape in the form of a fabric in which the reinforcing strands extend in square patterns along orthogonal axes. This gives it strength in a machine direction, the 0 degree direction along an X-axis, and in a 90 degree direction along a Y-axis orthogonal to the X-axis, or cross machine direction, but provides much less strength in angular directions between 0 degrees and 90 degrees.
US 2008/0176469 discloses a drywall tape having a fabric that includes chopped glass fibers wherein the chopped glass fibers are laid flat in the fabric to include a low profile thickness fabric, the chopped glass fibers being substantially straight, randomly laid and bonded to one another to resist forces exerted in random directions, and a reinforcement lattice including elongated reinforcing strands of low profile thickness joined against a side of the fabric, such that the lattice and the fabric reinforce each other, and reinforce the joint compound while imbedded in the joint compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,312 discloses chopped glass fiber mats tested for flexure and tensile properties according to ASTM D 790-84a “Standard Test Methods for Flexural Properties of Unreinforced and Reinforced Plastics and Electrical Insulating Materials,” and ASTM D 638-84 “Standard Test Method for Tensile Properties of Plastics.” The tests are performed on mats having random oriented chopped fibers and mats having directionally oriented chopped fibers. The terminology, wallboard, refers to one or more panels or panel sections having major surface areas, which form gypsum wallboard or, alternatively, portland cement wallboard or alternatively, in situ polymeric foam panels of US 2007/0099524 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,284 B2 discloses a reinforcing web having a rewettable coating to solubilize in a slurry of a joint compound and form an adhesive bond with the joint compound.
Babbitt et al. (US 2004/0244335) discloses a method performed to determine a droop angle corresponding to stiffness of a product. Jouurnal